The first but not the last
by akira04
Summary: my first fanfic chapter, short but will be added upon for later chapters.


The first but not the last...  
  
Chapter 1: an introduction...  
  
  
  
Akira (author): well hello my furry friends!!! This is my first story so lets see how it goes.  
  
Goku: SHUT UP!!! Dammit… I know Veggie went on but this guys going to be an egomaniac I swear.  
  
1 Veggie: I heard that Goku… you underling…  
  
Goku: Is that a challenge, well lets go some!!!!  
  
Goku and Veggie fly off to the clouds where they proceed to beat the hell out of each other.  
  
Akira: well that lasted long. I was hoping to talk about myself some more before I was rudely interrupted…  
  
Goku and Veggie: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
In an instant to energy balls hit Akira causing him to turn into "ash" (Ben myatt will know what that means!" with two little eyes on.  
  
Akira: how can the author get hurt… ow!! I'll stop now guys. I'm sorry (akira breaks into tears) (.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to the story…  
  
It's a windy day, even though the sun is shining its still cold, almost as if it where for telling an event. Goku stands up high above ground after training with his son, Gohan. They are both panting, and finally settling down after a fierce training session.  
  
Goku: Well done son, I wish we could go for longer but you are to strong for me, after the fight with Cell I knew that you would be stronger than me but not by this far. It's scary…  
  
Gohan: its ok dad, I wont hurt you, you should know that by now.  
  
Goku: look, we have got to go and see Piccolo, he said he has some important news for us, he sounds excited about something for once. That's t he reason why we have been training these past few weeks, he said that we are going to need it.  
  
Gohan: sounds weird if you ask me, Piccolo happy about something? Strange. Wonder what it could be about.  
  
Goku: well its not only me and you that have been summoned to him, apparently all the Z fighters have been asked to attend to, along with others from some different galaxies. Sounds like an intergalactic meeting!  
  
Gohan: just as long as fighting isn't involved, I wont mind.  
  
Goku: great, now lets get back to training.  
  
Goku swallows a sensue bean and carries on his daily routine of training with his son. Pushing himself to the limits and pre-paring for the forthcoming events.  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Everybody has turned up, fighters not only from all corners of earth but from all corners of the galaxy, where finally they will be given their course of action from King Kai. The only things they are not looking forward to are his jokes!  
  
King Kai: I HEARD THAT MR. AUTHOR!!!! Wanna get blasted again?  
  
Akira: not my story is it. No I don't wish to get blasted.  
  
King Kai: good, you can listen to one of my jokes then… there is an Irish man, a Scottish man and a English man who are walking through the desert when they come up to a cliff. A genie suddenly appears and says if you can drop your watch off the cliff and catch it at the bottom I'll grant you a wish. So the English man tries but his watch breaks, the Scottish man tries but the same again. Then the Irish man has a go, five minutes later he climbs back up to the genie with his watch intact. The genie says, "how did you do that?" and the Irish man replies… MY WATCH IS FIVE MINUTES SLOW! Hahahahaha…  
  
Everyone falls down at the punch line and the author is left crying after such a lame pun. Why cruel world, why?!?!?!  
  
King Kai: you liked that; well there will be more later. Any way I have brought you all here to tell you something important. It is in my knowledge that the other Kai's and I have been told to hold a tournament comprising of the best in their part of the universe. So as you can all gather you have all been selected to take part and win a chance of being trained by the Grand Kai himself!!!  
  
Everyone: Oooooh, Aaaaah!!!!  
  
King Kai: and seen, as everyone is available, Lets begin!!!!  
  
Goku: so that's why Piccolo was excited… I cant wait!!!  
  
Gohan: So when do we find out who we are fighting dad…  
  
Goku: in the next chapter son. Thanks to the lack of time the author has.  
  
Akira: that is correct Goku, due to lack of time I have to go but I am already busy on lining up your competition and look forward to seeing you there. Have fun Fanfic lovers; hope to hear your replies soon. 


End file.
